


Bubble kiss

by KissMyFrogPhotography



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Mickey Uses His Words, Protective Mickey Milkovich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 21:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10579419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyFrogPhotography/pseuds/KissMyFrogPhotography





	

Lena was watching Mickey and Yev play together. Mickey was being a better father then she could have ever dreamed off. Ian was sitting next to Lana as they watched, both slipping coffee and watching as Mickey blew spit bubbles which was kind of gross but Ian smiled watching his boyfriend with his son. Yev was blowing spit bubbles too, sure it was gross but Mickey’s mom had taught him bubble kisses. It was something they all did growing up. Mickey’s mom would blow split bubbles and kiss her kids with their own saliva and they would laugh and giggle. She loved making them laugh. When Mickey was little he would never forget joy; symbolized as a wet kiss. A sloppy kiss shared between his mother and him. She was that kind of mother that loved all her sons and tried her best. Mickey was there when she died and he never shared the stories of bubble kisses with anyone but Yev. He laughed as his kid did a perfect bubble.

“We kiss next time we smack out bubbles together K?” Said Mickey.

“K Daddy.” Replied Yev.

Mickey smiled, Ian and Lana knew that was something Mickey must of done with his mother. Mickey blew another split bubble and Yev did the same and together they smacked their lips against each other’s and laughed. Ian smiled as they laughed, their laughter was best sound ever. 

Later that night, as Yev snuggled between them, Mickey smiled and turned his head looking at Ian. “My mom taught us that” and he smiled. 

“And you taught Yev” smiled Ian.

“Yeah… Iggy, Collin and all the boys done it at one point, it’s something we all shared with Mandy and its’ just special I guess. We don’t have a lot of my mom’s things, just what she taught us.” Ian loved hearing about Mickey’s mom when he shared littles things with him. “Teach me” smiled Ian looking up at Mickey. 

“Teach you?”

“Yeah, same way you did with Yev.” Who was now snuggled on his dad’s side, his arms wrapped around him. “K” smiled Mickey as both boys shared bubble kisses with each other both laughing. “I love you” Mick smiled at Ian their heads touching each other. 

“Love you to Ian. I love both of you so much, you guys are my everything.” He said this looking down at his son who was now snuggled on his chest. 

Ian smile “yeah I know. I know.” He smiled again knowing this was a perfect moment for his family who he would love to end of the time.

The end


End file.
